Gonna Get There Someday
by I took the Blond Chick Down to
Summary: Fed up with being coddled and angry over his godfather's death, Harry beings to train and free's himself from Dumbledore's control and his betraying friends. set after OOTP
1. Leaving Your Past Behind

Gonna Get There Someday

**_A/N Ok ya disclaimer here, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER I wish I did, but I don't, sadly. Ohhh ANDDDD I don't have a beta, but I will do my best to proof read, sorry for the inconvenience. NOW TO THE STORY!_**

For most of the residents of Pivet Drive it was a beautiful sunny summer day, however, for a skinny raven haired boy in house number four, it was just another day of misery, pain and wallowing. For you see Harry's only father figure had just passed away, Sirius, aka Padfoot, his godfather.

Harry sat on his bed flipping through some old photographs of Sirius that Lupin had sent him, when he saw one that caught his eyes. It was of Sirius and himself smiling and laughing, Christmas decorations all around them. Thinking back to what Dumbledore had told him of his destiny, he grew angry. Angry that his future was ripped away from him, that his family and friends were slowly also being ripped away, but mostly, anger that Dumbledore had known all along his destiny and yet had sat by and done nothing, nothing to train Harry to stop Voldemort or prepare him so he had a chance to live or at least die trying. What right did he have to hold that knowledge and do nothing? None! But it hit him then…what was he doing? Nothing, wallowing over his godfathers death rather than trying to prepare, trying to avenge his death…no more he thought, I need to do something for once, I deserved a childhood but if I can't have one, then I'm going to put hose responsible for it through hell. Standing up he reached into his trunk and grabbed his previous Hogwarts books and began to read them, taking in the spells, the movements, the magic…

A Week Later

He closed the book he had been reading and took a final look over his plans. He had finished memorizing all of the spells, even the simplest and even the potions books to the point where he could recite every ingredient and step, every flick of the wrist the exact point. However, he was no fool, long gone was the ignorant childish Harry but the cold emerald eyes of a man who had endured that of a war and pain showed who resided there now, and to think that some schoolboy spells would take down a dark lord was laughable. No… if he wanted to win he would have to fire with fire, he would have to learn everything…the question….how? He would leave the Dursley's of course, but with the order watching him he could not simply walk out, and he cloak would do no good with Moody on watch. Thankfully, there was one spell which would help him, a spell which had quite conveniently been inside his DADA book for 5th years. The disillusionment spell. Packing all of his belongings in his trunk and shrinking it he placed it in his pocket before tapping his wand to his head where he was relieved to see that he began to blend in with his surroundings. Next, a distraction. Aiming his wand towards the house outside through his window he tore a hole into the side with a bombarda hex. Unsurprisingly, he saw several guards appear and start running towards the house which was now crumbling. Smirking quietly made his way out of the house and began running silently down the street until he was long out of the houses sight. Looking up he saw a ministry bird flying overhead, no doubt about to deliver the underage magic letter to "him", he knew that he didn't have long before they discovered him missing and would track him down with his wand so he would have to hurry. Calling a cabbie with the money he'd stolen from his uncle's wallet he arrived in the leaky cauldron. Heading towards the brick wall in the back, he tapped the bricks and made his way into Gringotts before approaching a goblin that looked familiar.

"Uh, excuse me? Mr. Griphook?"

The goblin looked up in surprise at being addressed so formally, and by a wizard of all things. "May I help you Mr….?"

"Potter, but I'd like to keep that quiet if you would, it would be in your great favor if you did so."

Nodding ever so slightly he replied "of course Mr… Smith….now what can I do for you?"

"I would like to see the wills of Mr. Sirius Black, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter if possible. I would also like information on any vaults that I may have access to."

"Of course follow me."

Following Griphook into an office room filled filing cabinets, he watched as the goblin searched through on labeled B and then another under P pulled large folders out of each.

"Now lets get down to business shall we Mr. Potter? First we shall view the will of one Mr. Sirius Black." Setting down a small globe on the table Harry watched as Sirius's small projection appeared and began to talk.

"_I Sirius Orion Black hereby state that this is my final will and that I am of stable and sound mind at this time yadayadayada…. Can we get on with this? Alright good. Well I suppose this means that I've passed on eh? Well Harry if your listening to this, I just want to apologize for not being there, you deserve so much more than I can give to you. You've lost your father and mother and now myself, and I know how hard this must be for you. However, I chant leave you with nothing. Though I know monetary value means little to you I hope that you will find some use to it as I leave all of my stately belongings to you, everything, all but one at least. I leave Grimauld Place to the Order of the Phoenix as I think you would be depressed there and as much as I think Dumbledore is a manipulating old fool, I know he truly believes its all for "the greater good" and hopefully this will help some… anyhow, I hope you'll be kind enough to share with Remus as we both know he needs it._

_Now Harry I'm afraid I have some bad news… you see I feel it is my duty to tell you this, though you may already know. Its Ron and Hermione, Harry… they've betrayed you, spies for Dumbledore it seems. They've been reporting all your actions to him, I'm not sure if it was always this way and telling you now I've already broken my oath of secrecy but its worth telling you. You may choose not to believe me, but please, exercise caution, you cannot trust them. If you truly feel the need for comfort, I'd recommend Neville or Luna, Luna is actually a distant cousin of mine, lovely girl really…though a bit odd...and Neville; he seemed like a good chap, very loyal as well. _

_Finally, and you may want to sit down for this, with my passing, I am making you head of the Black family. With this you shall gain the identity of the magical heir of our family, thus you shall receive all our families' previous power as well as my own. I myself never received this as I had become head after being disowned. You shall receive these powers after the blood ritual necessary; ask a goblin about it if necessary. However DO NOT TELL DUMBLEDORE, he's convinced its dark magic and refuses to let you have it done. Well I'm afraid I have to go Harry… I love you kid, and don't you ever forget that. I'm proud of you Harry, goodbye."_

With that being said Sirius's picture disappeared and Griphook began again. "I know this is difficult Mr. Potter but I'm going to continue onward. Your parents will is next however due to the circumstances they were unable to make a will such as this and simply declared that you were to inherit all of their estates, finances and to become the family's magical heir as well. I'm sorry."

Having already been distraught from the reading of Sirius's will, it hit him just how much power he would be gaining. "When can we do the blood rituals? I hate to sound cold, but I have many changes to make and wrongs to right."

"I understand completely Mr. Potter. It's a very simple procedure, you simply need to place your hand on the will globes, and a small drop of blood will be drawn from each. You must then say "I hereby claim the rights to these families' powers as their magical heir and thus I alone shall control it, may no being have the power to take it from me."

Placing his hands on either globe he repeated the phrase from Griphook and immediately he felt it. There was no awesome lights or glows, no wind from no where, but he could feel it from his toes to the tips of his fingers, flowing through his body. The power of generations…power… Shaking his head slightly he thought back to his goal as the adrenalin wore off and he regained proper thought. "wow…that was…I have no words…is there anything else? Any list of my assets?"

"Of course Mr. Potter. As of right now you have 4 vaults in your name. That you have inherited. Your trust vault as you know, containing about 4000 galleons, 1268 sickles, and 297 knuts. The next two are Black Family vaults the first containing old furniture, relics and heirlooms. The Second contains 12,650,427 galleons, 643,543 sickles, and 27,991 knuts. This was one of our largest vaults, however it is nothing compared to the Potter Vault if I do says so myself. The Potter Family Vault contains 73,422, 978 galleons, 469,246,310 sickles, and 314, 622, 113 knuts as well as various gems and priceless artifacts and heirlooms."

"Would it be possible to view my vaults please?"

"Of course just follow me to the carts."

Black Family Vaults

Upon entering the Black family vaults the first thing he had noticed were the books. They were stacked everywhere, titles of dark books stuck out at him glaring. Seeing a trunk with at least 15 locks he grabbed it and began to search through it. In the first compartment it was a normal size trunk and contained a list.

_Compartment 1- normal trunk_

_Compartment 2- potions lab_

_Compartment 3- training arena_

_Compartment 4- unending storage facility_

_Compartment 5- kitchen_

_Compartment 6- office room_

_Compartment 7- common room_

_Compartment 8- library_

_Compartment 9- second library_

_Compartment 10- master bedroom_

_Compartment 11- guest bedroom_

_Compartment 12- bathroom_

_Compartment 13- Time Room_

_Compartment 14- Garden/ Greenhouse_

_Compartment 15- room of choice_

_To lock trunk to specific people simply placed hand on top. Must be Black Family Head._

"Well…uh… that's one hell of trunk. Hmm…I should be able to use these books.." For the rest of the time in the vault he began to place all the books into the first library of the trunk, where they began sorting themselves alphabetically. After finished the books, he took all the armor, swords, and weapons he could find and placed them in the training arena. He even managed to find a full potions supply including burners, cauldrons and hundreds of ingredients including some ones he knew to be rare before placing them in the potions lab. He had already checked out the garden and green house which were full to the brim with more potions ingredients and healing plants as well as some fairly poisonous ones. They seemed to be watering themselves and placed in areas specific to their requirements. The bedroom for guests was decorated in green and silver with a large bed, a dresser and a bathroom at the end. The master bedroom was of similar decoration but there was a fireplace and a comfy chair at the end with a desk as well. The bathroom had a Jacuzzi as well and its bathtub was as large as those of the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. The normal bathroom was grand as the masters sweet. The room of choice was a simple empty room however, mostly for use of the current owner. However the time room was his favorite. The room was a combination of all the others only less detailed and just the basic, except he noticed engraved on the wall a calendar and noted how each year in here managed to equal a week of normal time. This was exactly what he needed! He would be able to gain the experience he needed! It was perfect! Climbing out of the trunk he greeted Griphook. Shrinking trunk he placed it in his pocket.

"If you don't mind I'd like to see the Potter Vault now."

Potter Family Vault

Walking into the vault he noticed it was similar to the black vault only was much brighter and less ominous. Once again grabbing all the books in sight he piled them into the second library and poured all the armor, potions supplies, and other items into their respective compartments. Deciding he didn't want to return constantly for money, he used the empty compartment (a rather large room) and began lifting large piles of money into it until he had approximately ten or twelve million galleons inside.

"Alright, well I believe that's about it Griphook thank you for all your help."

"Of course Mr. Potter it was my pleasure."

Upon exiting the building around 10 minutes later he pressed a couple hundred shrunken galleons into the goblins hand, who grinned.

Hmmm now all I need are some robes, a new wand, and to get any tracking spells taken off me. Hell I've always wanted a tattoo maybe they have a magical one I can get…

Madam Malkin's

Entering the store he found Madam Malkin finishing up with another order. "Excuse me. Can you help me?"

"Of course what do you need? You name it I'll make it."

"Just what I was hoping to hear….I shall need, 3 dress robes, on that is silver with a navy trim, a gold with and emerald trim, and an emerald with a silver trim. I will also need 2 black battle robes, 3 camouflage battle robes, a navy battle robe, an emerald battle robe, and a white battle robe. All of the battle robes should have an emblem of a snake inside a lion's mouth and two swords crossing each other behind the lion and the snake. Lastly I will need 12 regular robes, 3 navy, 3 black, and 3 emerald. All of the robes will need to be able to withstand the strongest spells and jinxes possible that you can do as well as fix itself and grow with me automatically. I would also like 5 pairs of black dragon hide boots and gloves and a black dragon hide vest for each day of the week. Are you able to do this? If not I will find my business else wear."

She stood there gaping for a moment before replying, "Well uh, yes of course I can, but it will cost you at least thirty thousand galleons, forty if you want them done by tonight's end."

"Excellent, I'll pick them up tonight, and I'll pay you fifty thousand to keep quiet, are we understood? Good. Go start it please."

"of course, I'll have them ready when you return." At this point she hurried into the back and the open sign turned itself to closed.

Stepping outside he walked into Knockturn Alley. Looking around he found a store called _Wands For the Rich and Powerful_, stepping inside he saw a man at the counter.

The man spoke "get out of here boy, you can't afford anything here."

"I beg to differ, I am in need of a wand that cannot be traced by the ministry and it had better be a good one. It will be worth your while. I shall also need holsters that are resistant to most spells and cannot be seen by those around me."

"Very well, but you better have the cash prepared for it's a pretty penny for those." Slowly he took out several wands, and Harry began to test them, with no luck with any of them the owner took out a green and silver box unlike the other and took out its wand. It was a dark black wand with runes carved along it its handle made of silver with emerald runes along it. "This is the wand of Salazar Slytherin, perhaps this will be more to your suiting." Giving it a wave he felt power burst through him and as he waved it a shower of silver and green poured out of it. "Ah, your stronger than I gave you credit for…now here is the case and those wand holsters as well as the potion to disable any tracking on the wand and any placed on your belongings or yourself. The Cost will be 600,000 galleons."

The storeowner smirked as though he thought there was no way he could afford it however when Harry produced the money he promptly fell over in shock. Attaching the holsters and storing his wand he drank the potion and felt an absence leave him, as if someone had been watching him and finally left. It was no dark outside and he figured he should get that tattoo now before he had to return to Madam Malkin's. Heading to a tattoo parlor across the street a bit he walked in to see a burly wizard at the desk.

"How can I help you? We do piercing, tattoos both magical and muggle, and hair dying."

"Well first what's a magical tattoo do?"

"A magical tattoo moves and depending on the tattoo you can receive a certain property from it."

"Alright well, first off I'd like a tattoo of a lion with a snake in its mouth on my right bicep and on my left bicep a silver and black phoenix. I'd also like my left ear pierced with a dragon tooth earring. Hell while were at it, I'd like my hair dying so that its gelled into spikes with silver tips on the spikes thanks. Make it so that it won't fade or grow out though, I'll change it magically if need be."

"Alright man, lets get started." Three hours later he walked out in a bit of pain from the needles but looking like the new bad boy he was. He had discovered earlier that the phoenix had given him it's flame travel ability earlier when he accidentally flamed into the upstairs apartment where he caught a man, well he thought it was a man… anyhow… and from the lion he received its incredible strength and the snakes incredible eyesight thus his glasses had been tossed away. Heading to Madam Malkin's he picked up his order and changed into a set of boots gloves, a vest and one of his navy robes and paid her his dues.

All done with his shopping he headed to the leaky cauldron where he rented a room under the name "Mr. Evan Smith" for the next 2 months never leaving the time chamber except to retrieve books from his library, training hard until the school year would come. After all, he didn't want to miss out on some fun with Dumbledore's head, now did he?

_A/N Now I may take a while to update, but hey this is A LOT of writing here, the chapters may defiantly be shorter to though still good I hope. Alright Well PLEASE REVIEW you KNOW YOU WANT TO! Oh and the next chapter will skip to the end of his training, getting to Hogwarts, etc... etc… woottt, no flames please, if you do its only getting used for marshmallows and smores so don't bother. Ok thanks )_


	2. Authors Note!

_A/N Hey all sorry this isn't an update, I know I'm taking forever, just wanted to let you all know I'm hurrying and will do my best to update by tomorrow or Monday night. Thanks for all the support I appreciate every review! Special thanks to my reviewers: barfly990 and jts360!_


	3. Going Back

Gonna Get There Someday

Chapter 2 Going Back

_Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I sadly own nothing but a couple sticks of wintergreen gum._

_A/N Alright here is chapter 2 that I promised you all, sorry for the wait and I hope its to your liking. Thanks again for the reviews all are appreciated. Advice welcome, you can flame if you want but those only get used for making smores so wouldn't bother. Anyhow on with the show!_

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_** Groaning slightly as he sat up, Harry looked to the alarm clock for the time. **_4:00am_**. Getting out of the bed he remember exactly what today was. September 1st. He breathed a heavy sigh at the thought. Realizing that he would not have the whole day as he had during the summer he began by checking on his potions in the lab before heading to the training room.

Thinking back over the previous summer, or years when he thought about it, he wondered what would happen now. Sure he was nearly a master at the art of potions, could transfigure and charm nearly anything in sight, and he had numerous animagus forms… okay… okay… so he had accomplished a lot. Though it was through extremely hard work and no one could say otherwise. It had taken him nearly three months in the time room before he had master his fire transportations, and for the sake of it he took another month to master the art of apparition though it was a while before he could do so soundlessly. He also managed to master transforming into his animagus forms: a shadow panther, a crystal wolf, a dark unicorn, a thestral and finally a large Hungarian horntail dragon. Honestly he'd nearly passed out to find out he'd had more than one much less what the forms were.

However, his hardest lesson was, by far, wandless magic which he was still mastering but could perform most things with. Hell, by the end of his last session he could even wrap his wrap his raw magic around his hands and bend it to his will. He even went as far as to train extensively in martial arts and swords so that should he ever be put in the situation where magic was not accessible he would still be able to protect himself. Not to mention he could now speak most magical and muggle languages fluently, even Latin. However he felt that perhaps his most worthwhile accomplishment was his success in mastering occlumency and legimency. He'd be damned if he let another repeat of last year occur. Besides, with these mastered he could now control his emotions, no one saw what he didn't want them to see.

Blinking Harry snapped back into reality realizing the time he'd wasted while thinking. Stretching a bit he headed out for his daily five mile run. He'd decided that if he wanted to do think correctly he would have to get into physical shape as well. He now stood at a decent height of 5'11" with a six pack and toned muscled body with a deep tan from being outside running in his garden. He'd even had his eyes corrected so he was no longer forced to wear glasses. His favorite change was his hair which he had grown long and pulled back lightly and magically tipped it silver permanently. Thankfully he had also ordered more sets of all of his robes and so he had not had to buy more robes before school started. Taking a look at the time he realized that it was already 10:30. Stepping out of the trunk he collected the few things he had outside of it and put them in the empty compartment before heading downstairs. Paying Tom for the last of his rent and some breakfast he cursed under his breath as he noticed that it was nearly 11:10.

'_So much for the train'_ he thought. Shrinking his trunk and putting it into his pocket he headed to a secluded area before disappearing in flames.

_**Hogwarts Great Hall- Welcoming Feast**_

The entire hall was chattering like crazy and happily stuffing their faces while the first years sat on in awe. For Ron and Hermione however, it was a time of panic.

"Where could he be Hermione? What if he knows about us spy-" hissed Ron but he was cut off by Hermione.

"Shh! Ron! Don't say it out loud! Now how could he possibly know? He was probably too depressed about Black and is moping around at the Dursleys again, the prat. You know how selfish he can be Ron. Dumbledore will make him come, you'll see, so no point in worrying."

It was at this moment that Dumbledore stood to give everyone his yearly welcome. However before he could finish and send the students off to bed the room began to shake and the room erupted in screams and cries.

"SILENCE!" It was Dumbledore who had called the hall to quiet down. The entire room had fallen quiet. "Will all students please move to the back of the room! Teachers follow me to the front!"

However, the students were too frightened and stayed put in their seats as the doors began to shudder as something began to bang against it. The teachers moved to the front and readied themselves with their wands expecting an army of some sort or at least something big to enter the hall. The doors slammed open and out of the dark corridor came a lone figure dressed in emerald robes with silver runes along the lining.

"Who are you? What is your purpose here?" It was Snape who had spoken first.

"To learn of course Professor Snape. Do forgive me for my tardiness, I was held back and missed the train I'm afraid." The figure spoke icily before revealing his face. Gasps rang throughout the hall.

"Potter! Should have known… Making a big entrance of course, the famous boy-who-lived wouldn't have it any other way now would he? I'm surprised that big head of yours fit through the door you arrogant child, interrupting the feast you-" He would have continued on had he not been cut off by Harry's icy calm voice.

"Professor, with all due respect, you would do well to mind yourself and to please remember that your job is to ensure the safety and education of the students if this school, not to belittle them, as such I suggest you let go of your petty grudges and open your eyes to see that I am not my father and have not wronged you as of yet. All I ask is that you do not wrong me. Now if you don't mind, I have eaten little today so I shall go join my table and eat if we are finished here." He said all this with no emotion on his face and his voice even without even a trace of anger. Waiting to see if they were going to respond he walked past the teachers when he received none and sat down next to Neville before beginning to fill his plate with food. Slowly but surely the teachers headed back to the head table, Snape with a contemplative look on his face, McGonagall wearing a smirk, and Dumbledore looking considerably worried.

Passing Harry the headmaster paused. "Please see me after the feast Mr. Potter, we have much to discuss it would seem." Without waiting for a reply he too headed to the teachers table to finish the feast.

Turning to Neville he smiled. "Hello Neville. How has your summer been?"

Startled at being spoken to Neville turned towards Harry. "Oh… uh, good thanks. I studied herbology at one of my Gran's friends herb gardens. It was brilliant really. How was yours? Your hair is awesome by the way. As are your earrings." He appeared to be less nervous as he smiled and talked about herbology.

"_Sirius was right, Neville is a pretty nice guy." _Thought Harry. "Pretty good thanks. Trained up a bit. I didn't want a repeat of last year." He had said the last part quietly but Neville still heard him.

"Harry, I know you've been told it wasn't you fault, and yes I suppose your actions were why he was there, but Bellatrix Lestrange is the only one to blame and if you ever need a friend or just someone o talk to, well I'm here. I know you have Ron and Herm-"

"I don't." His tone was even but you could feel the anger underneath it.

"What?" Neville's face then changed from concerned to confused.

"I don't. They've been reporting my every move to Dumbledore." It felt to good to get it off his chest, a weight he didn't know he'd had. Though he had planned exactly what to say, when to say it, and who to say it to it still felt good to do so.

"They...wait, Dumbledore?"

"He isn't perfect Neville. He may think that some things are for the greater good but he is willing to sacrifice everything, and anyone for it. That includes you and me. I guess I'm hoping I can trust you to still be one of my loyal friends."

"Of course you can Harry. You- you're one of my only friends."

He knew that Neville was being truthful as his legimency was extremely sensitive. "I appreciate that Neville. " He smiled and was about to continue when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and his smiled dropped as his faced hardened. It was Ron. His voice could have chilled you to the bone it was so cold. "May I help you?"

"Harry mate, why are you over here all alone? Didn't you se us? Well come on then, come sit with my, Ginny, and Hermione." He began to pull Harry away but was sent to the ground by one push from Harry.

"Incase you didn't notice Mr. Weasley, I'm talking to Neville, my friend, I'm not alone. As did I see you thought I wish that I had not, so I suggest that you, your sister, and Ms. Granger turn your traitorous bottoms around like the cowards you are and head back to where you were."

"Harry, what are you talk-"

"Save it, I know all about your little pact with the Headmaster and do not think me an idiot for I am not. Now leave before you learn to regret it." He was pleased to see him rush back to the others and start whispering worriedly with them. He was just about to start to talk to Neville again when once more he was tapped on the shoulder. Annoyed he turned around to see a furious Hermione.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Who do you think you are? And how dark you! How can you accuse us of betraying your trust like that? You better apologize to Ron and I this instant!" She stood there expecting him to apologize but he simply turned his back to her and faced Neville. "Harry!" Turning around he stared at her coldly. "At least say something!"

"Fine, you want something?" he stood up and towered above her. "How about this. Don't _you_ dare. You dare to lie to me? I know everything you've done. How Dumbledore conned you and Ron into spying on me. I even found out recently that Ginny herself was going to attempt to become my girlfriend to spy on me! Though honestly she isn't my type. As to apologizing, its laughable, as it is you who should be asking for forgiveness, not me. Now please leave Ms. Granger as I am tired of your voice." With a huff she marched herself back to their seats, her face now red with embarrassment. "Sorry about that Neville. I know I may seem mean but-"

"I understand Harry. Um Harry, you uh… I'm sorry but I told a friend of mine that I'd sit with them today in Ravenclaw. I'm sorry, I-I didn't know you were going to sit with me."

"That's fine Neville. I was actually thinking of going over to talk to Luna. If you don't mind that is."

"Oh no! No of course not! Let's head over shall we?"

Heading over to the Ravenclaw table Neville went and sat down near a brunette boy while Harry looked for Luna. Looking over the different auras he spotted Luna's and headed over. He noticed her looking dreamy as thought she did not see him next to her. He smirked and whispered. "Hello Luna, you know, I know you can see me. It's very Ravenclaw of you really. Pretending to everyone that you're unaware of things so that you can keep an eye on everything with no one noticing, and the quibbler, a raven claw to I believe, he set that up for the very same reason. You're a wonderful actress." He smiled lightly and was please to see the dreamy look still on her face as she spoke.

"I'm glad your smarter than you were last year. I was waiting for someone to realize this. I'm impressed Harry. I was starting to worry I was even going to have to tell you about those friends of yours."

"They are not my friends, but yes I have smartened up a bit I suppose. I was just talking to Neville actually. I was wondering Luna, I have to go to the Headmasters office after the feast but tomorrow is a Saturday so…. Would you care to spend the day with me? I would love some company."

She seemed to hesitate slightly but smiled slightly before replying. "Well, since you and Neville seem to be so close I'd be happy to spend the day with the two of you."

Though he was caught off guard he never faltered. "I actually kind of meant me and you…just me and you…"

She smirked, her dreamy face gone for the moment. "I know what you meant Harry." With that she smirked at him before striding out of the hall with Harry watching her the who time smiling lightly as her blond haired swayed as she walked.

_A/N Alright here is the chapter I promised, hope you liked it. Sorry it is a bit shorter. I'll try to get another chapter up this week but I'm really busy with school. PLEASE REVIEW! Even if its only criticism please, please review, its what keeps me writing ). Thanks!_


End file.
